User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/MD 33's Third Battle: Indominus rex vs Vastatosaurus rex
Dinosaurs. '''People were fascinated and amazed by these creatures when they were discovered back in the old years. Since then, people were inspired to make some fictional works about these dinosaurs, until now. We know some great fictional works about dinosaurs, some of them, or for some people, loads of them. One of these great dinosaur works is Jurassic Park, which incorporates one of the greatest dinosaur-themed stuffs through out the history of movies. However, way before Jurassic Park 1, there is this other classic black-and-white film that, although wasn't really much about dinosaurs and about a giant ape.... Yes, the giant ape hint thing makes you know what movie I'm referring to: King Kong 1933. Although not much to dinosaurs in that film, King Kong 1933 got many dinosaurs in it. Well, Jurassic Park got lesser dinosaurs but they look way more amazing. In further years, Jurassic Park adds some more movies to it's great franchise, such as the Lost World: Jurassic Park, then Jurassic Park 3. However, King Kong also got another movie added, but a reboot, which is far more amazing and can rival Jurassic Park itself, seemingly, which is King Kong 2005. However, currently there is no other King Kong movie news. But on the other side, Jurassic Park got it's fourth film, Jurassic World, which features Jurassic Park franchise's first canon hybrid, the "Untamable King", Indominus rex. People were amazed by this hybrid, but remember that King Kong 2005 got it's own "big dino". Enter, "Ravager-Lizard-King", Vastatosaurus Rex. Without any further due, let's get into this battle! '''Indominus rex, '''the untamable king and the first canonical hybrid in the Jurassic Park franchise, whose intelligence and abilities puts Jurassic World in havoc! '''vs Vastatosaurus rex, '''the ravager-lizard-king, and the result of the evolution of the famed Tyrannosaurus rex in Skull Island for years without interruption, who became Skull Island's largest terrestrial predator! It's the battle between dinosaurs! in this battle between creatures from natural evolution and scientific revolution! '''Who is DEADLIEST? Warrior Information SPOILER ALERT FOR INDOMINUS REX SECTION! Vastatosaurus rex Vastatosaurus Rex, '''or shortened as either '''V-Rex '''or '''V. Rex, is an antagonist from the 2005 remake of King Kong movie. The V-Rex is the largest terrestrial predator in it's home, Skull Island. The V-Rex is depicted as what could the Tyrannosaurus Rex be after it is allowed to evolve without any interruption. The V-Rex's name means "Ravager-Lizard-King". The V-Rex is largely successful and became the largest predator on Skull Island because of it's evolutionary development on Skull Island, where the island offers a warm and humid climate, similar to those of during the Mid to Late Jurassic period, or Cretaceous. The V-Rex reaches a height of 20 feet at the head and if it stands its way over 30 feet, and also measuring up to 50 feet long and weighing around 10 tons. Although the V-Rex seems to be large, actually it is fast enough to get a speed of 27 miles per hour over short distances. Indominus rex Indominus rex is a creature made from combing the DNA of Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Rugops, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus, as well as cuttlefish and tree frog, and several other unspecified modern animals. Indominus rex is by far in the history of Jurassic Park movies, the only "true" and "canon" hybrid to feature in the franchise, or even the first "real" hybrid that appears on screen. The Indominus rex's name literally means "Untamable/Indomitable King", even if the I. rex's gender is female. This hybrid dinosaur is created by Henry Wu and his team of scientists to boost the popularity of Jurassic World. After the Indominus rex is created, online ticket-purchases to Jurassic World skyrocketed. However, the Indominus rex later escapes her paddock, and lays a way of destruction in Jurassic World that results it's closing. The Indominus rex, though, later in the end, got killed by the Mosasaurus of Jurassic World after a battle with the Velociraptor, Blue and the classic T. rex of Jurassic World (also Jurassic Park), Rexy. Statistics V-Rex *Height: 30 feet *Length: 50 feet *Weight: 10 tons *Speed: 27 miles per hour *Gender: Male I-Rex *Height: 18 feet *Length: 50 feet *Weight: Unknown, possibly 8 tons *Speed: 30 miles per hour *Gender: Female Weapons and Abilities Vastatosaurus rex Indominus rex X-Factors *For Killer Instinct, although both rexes are clearly ferocious predators, the I. rex gains the edge in this X-Factor due to the fact that the I. rex kills more than just to eat, but for sports, as clearly seen in Jurassic World. The V. rex, while also possessing killer instinct in killing, isn't really as equal as I. rex because the V. rex has been only known to actually kill only either for food, or territorial defense (V. rexes are territorial creatures). *For Evolutionary Trait, the V. rex gets the edge here. The I. rex is more of a science product and developed in a lab, but while having a "good result" after the breeding, the trait, while also seemingly is more advanced, is obsolete to the V. rex's evolutionary trait. Yes, the I. rex can camouflage and detect thermal signatures, however, the V. rex is a true evolutionary result. The V. rex has evolved so many years that it actually developed even more unique traits to it's body that is like, a total "redesign" of it's older cousin, the T. rex. The I. rex, however, even if it is "evolved" through science, it is unstable. The prove of this unstable thing is that the jawline of the I. rex. The jawline makes the I. rex's teeth often jutted out at unnatural angles and many were broken due to the Giganotosaurus gene in the I. rex's genetic make up. The V. rex on the other hand, has got an impressive and stable (not really though) jawline, but the teeth... Well... One teeth overlapped another teeth... *For Intelligence, the I. rex clearly gets the edge here due to the Velociraptor gene inserted during the I. rex's hybrid-gene-make-up. The V. rex is clearly dumber than the I. rex although it can coordinate with other V. rexes. And not just that, the V. rex is somehow less "tactical" than the I. rex in attacking their prey. The I. rex employs effective ambush due to her camouflage ability while the V. rex basically charges its prey like crazy without any other way. Though still, the V. rex can solve some complex problems in hunting. *For Experience, the V. rex gets the edge here. The I. rex only got around Jurassic World for some times, or just one day while the V. rex is already around Skull Island for so long that it became a dominant predator there and has chased and killed even a more wider variety of creatures there, such as Ligocristuses, Ferructus, even Brontosauruses. The I. rex may have fought much of the ACU, some military forces, and even Rexy with the help of Blue and still gets unstoppable, but the V. rex has faced even more enemies in Skull Island, which is a REALLY rough place and it's a dog-eats-dog world. *For Fear Factor, it is equal. Both are very intimidating, both to other animals or people. The V. rex has used it's own massive size to intimidate many other Skull Island creatures, or smaller terrestrial predators. The I. rex, herself, has already intimidated lots of... Things in Jurassic World, either it's human or other dinosaurs. The I. rex is already scary if she uses her camouflage ability. The V. rex however, employs another different intimidation technique. Battle The port of the newly reopened Jurassic World has been busy for the past few days. Many ships are unloading crates after returning from an unknown place, and inside the crates, many otherworldy sounds are heard. These crates are owned my Masrani Global Corporation in their project to re-open Jurassic World after the incident there with a newly created dinosaur, named Indominus rex. The name of the place where these ships returned from has not been identified. However, it is rumoured that the only one that knew the name of the place is Simon Masrani himself, as well as someone who is said to indirectly jump-started this project named Carl Denham. The plan is somehow to take true, living dinosaurs, which at first is unbelievable. But when this place is discovered, it is a wonder. Many creatures are there, even natives of the place, called "Skull Island", whose name is hidden during the project. Meanwhile, in the port... "Bring those crates down!" Englehorn yelled as several crates of cargo and such were brought into the port of the park. As he continues to give orders, a man approaches the irritated sailor "Captain, be patient. I know that we don't want to disappoint Mr. Masrani, but sometimes, you need to keep your tone down, ok? I'm afraid that Mr. Masrani is going to be here some hours later." Jack Driscoll speaks. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But we didn't sign up for this job! That idiot Denham made all this thing..." Before Englehorn can finish his words, he stopped and does a facepalm, and stares at Jack, and started speaking again. "Look, Jack. I know, I'm the Captain of that SS Venture ship once we used to go to that hellish place. But... (points at a crate) You know that we nearly lost our souls there? By one of those beasts?" Englehorn mutters. "Ah, forget it, Englehorn. At least we got back safely and we got the dinosaurs Mr. Masrani wanted!" Jack speaks. While the two were chatting, Owen Grady and Claire Dearing approached them. "Who do we have here? The ship's Captain and the main man." Says Owen Grady "And who are you supposed to be, huh?" Englehorn speaks with an angry voice to Grady. Englehorn tries to push Grady but the Claire stops him. "Sir, I know that you're tired so, why don't you just take a rest? And of course, we... Do remember the payment..." Dearing says. "But I don't remember..." Before Englehorn can speak again, a loud roar comes from one of the crates behind him, which surprises him. "What the hell is that thing?!" Englehorn yells while accidentally punched Grady. Grady then recovered from the punch with some groans and says: "Probably some random beast? And sir, you punch really hard. Damn." "Well, Mr. Grady, Englehorn has never been as stressed like this. It's obvious why. Either he has been bitten by a Moonspider or Scorpio-pede, he's just fine." Driscoll adressed Grady and Dearing sarcastically. "Alright then. At least we didn't really bring those bugs here." Dearing speaks. "By the way, I heard you know much about dinosaurs, eh?" Driscoll says to Dearing. "Umm, not really. Only this guy (points at Grady) knows it." "Hey! I'm just a Raptor trainer!" Grady says while everyone laughs, but Englehorn is suddenly seen laying on the ground. "Probably he's just tired." Driscoll says while picking up Englehorn and brings him to a resting quarter. While so, Dearing says to Owen: "(Sigh) I hope that these dinosaurs are better than our lab accident. At least they have been in natural environment for centuries, or so." "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I heard that there are Raptors in one of those crates. Evolved ''Raptors if I'm not mistaken." Grady mutters while looking at a big crate. Through the big crate, Grady can see an intimidating eye peeking out of it with a big body size. ''Meanwhile, in Mr. Masrani's office... "So, Mr. Denham, seems like your project to bring back natural dinosaurs from this Skull Island worked." Simon Masrani said to Carl Denham, who is in front of him with a smile, albeit wounded body after the helicopter incident in the Jurassic World Aviary. "Yes, sir. And... It is an honor to help you. I will assure you that the dinosaurs are fine for the park." Denham replied with a high-expectational face. "Good. We've prepared the right paddock for the right dinosaur. And, once again, Mr. Denham, are you sure that all of the creatures are dinosaurs? I'm intrigued because I heard that there are lizards in Skull Island that are mistaken as a dinosaur." "I believe that all the creatures are dinosaurs. Trust me, Mr. Masrani. I've given my crew there the word which dinosaurs to capture. Though I'm not really sure if the dinosaur is... Tame, assuming that they are from a wild island." "Hmm... For tamability, I will consider that a top priority. As you said, these dinosaurs came from a wild, isolated, unknown, and primal island filled with creatures. I am also concerned if there are any big dinosaurs your men captured." "Surely, there are some big dinosaurs, Mr. Masrani. Even I heard that there is this one big carnivore dinosaur that is around 30 until 40 feet tall. And..." Before Denham can finish his words, Masrani interrupted. "30 until 40 feet tall? That's... Way bigger than the T. rex and... Our newest dinosaur, or hybrid, ''Indominus rex. That Indominus rex is the one that caused the park's closing. What is the name of that 30-40 feet tall dinosaur?" Masrani asked with terror on his face. "I don't really remember. If I'm not mistaken it is... Vasta... Vista.... Ah! Vastatosaurus rex, yes!" "(Sighs) Luckily, we have a paddock bigger than that. And you know what? That Vastatosaurus rex you're talking about will be titanic. The Indominus rex I mentioned is just 18 feet." "Will that be a problem, sir?" "Now, that is the thing I want to consider. The Indominus rex is very hard to contain, and it's ''just ''18 feet. We also got some bigger dinosaurs here but most of them are herbivores. Then this Vastatosaurus rex comes, and it is a carnivore, and it is ''30 feet. That thing can literally eat anything in this park!" Masrani replied while looking a little scared. "Don't worry Mr. Masrani, it'll be handled as good as we can. I guarantee you, sir, this attraction will be good and can attract many investors back!" "Safety, is what I am concerning, Carl. But, by the way, we'll talk about that later. You may leave now." After that, both of them shook hands and left the office together, while Masrani offered Denham a tour around the park, which is going to be flooded with visitors tomorrow. Meanwhile, in a paddock... Owen Grady is walking around a big paddock, seemingly designed for a truly big dinosaur, which Grady concerned. However, he thinks that if this new big dinosaur escaped, it'll be much easier, assuming that this new big dinosaur is more stupid than the Indominus rex. While doing so, he is approached by someone else. "Hey there, how are you?" The voice sounds like a woman, which surprised Grady and he turns back. He saw Ann Darrow "Oh, eh... I'm fine! I'm just... Feeling weird about this paddock. It's concerning." "Well, (laughs a little) I know what kind of dinosaur will be in this paddock. And it is worth mentioning that it is bigger than your so-called Indominus rex." Darrow said to Grady. "Owh... No wonder this paddock is extremely big. I am afraid that this thing's gonna escape like the Indominus. Because, this thing is... (points at the surrounding paddock walls) Very big!" "It's alright. This dinosaur will be very good as an attraction addition here. I myself has been... Chased down by this thing once in Skull Island. (Touches Grady's chest) Don't be surprised. Me, Denham, Driscoll and some other ship crews have been to Skull Island before this day." Ann's reply attracted Grady's curiosity. "Then how big is this thing? What is it?" "People don't really know what is this thing. But I have read some books about dinosaurs, and it practically looks like a Tyrannosaurus rex but bulkier, bigger, and more vicious." "Oh... Seems like a worth-mentioning beast." "Yeah (giggles). By the way, do you want to see the other paddock of Skull Island?" "Skull Island paddock? There is a specified area for Skull Island dinosaur paddocks?" "Yes." After all of those conversation, Darrow goes down to see the Skull Island paddock area with Grady. At night... "Hey! What the hell is this thing!" Barry, a Raptor trainer yelled while trying to contain a Venatosaurus with some help from ACU units. "See there, my friend? Even several men can't even handle one of the many creatures of Skull Island." Ben Hayes said while laughing to Barry. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me that that is just a joke!" Barry replied Hayes while the Venatosaurus tried to bite Barry's head, but Barry hits it with a stick, knocking it back. "That's part of a joke, Barry." Hayes said while addressing Barry's name by looking at his name tag. After Ben said that, Barry and the ACU units finally managed to contain the Venatosaurus and puts it into a paddock that is filled with 3 other Venatosauruses. "You see, these Skull Island dinosaurs are not what you're gonna expect. They came from a more, vicious place. Yeah yeah, I know you knew that some times ago. But have you prepared?" Ben said while reloading his Luger Pistol, for self defense. "I've prepared for anything. Weirdly, although I'm a Raptor trainer, I can't really cope up ''with these things although they're essentially also Raptors!" Barry said while turning back to see the Venatosauruses, which looked hungry. "Either they're Raptors or what, just be prepared, Barry." Said Hayes while walking away. Then, he got surprised by a Ferructus that rams it's cage before being inserted to a paddock filled with other Ferructuses. That made Barry laughed so hard that he fell to the ground, as well as Hayes. Meanwhile, when those things happened, a dinosaur, in a big paddock, which is far away from Hayes and Barry's area, roared. The big dinosaur's paddock then suddenly got unlocked by itself. Through the paddock, an invisible beast passed through the paddock while looking angry. The dinosaur, is the Indominus rex. Several hours later, some ACU units checked the paddock. They visibly see that the dinosaur inside, the Indominus rex, has escaped again. With fear in the units' eyes, they tried to contact the control room, but suddenly, the untamable king ambushed all of them in silence, that no one there can't even deliver a single shot, or scream. ''Tomorrow... Today is the big day of Jurassic World. Finally, after hours of dinosaur transfer, the dinosaurs of Skull Island managed to attract the attention of many visitors. Even when the Skull Island dinosaurs were advertised, the visitors of Jurassic World skyrocketed more than when the Indominus rex was introduced. Visitors began to spread out to the Skull Island area, looking at dinosaurs never before seen in the world. Meanwhile, in the control room, the employees began to work again, with Owen Grady and Jack Driscoll looking around, as well as Claire Dearing. "Looks good. You sure that this thing can track down all the dinosaurs?" Driscoll asked Dearing. "Surely. Every dinosaurs are tagged with a tracking device. It'll be guaranteed that they all will be spottable. Save for..." Before Dearing can finish her words, Grady interrupted. "Speaking for that thing... Where is that Indominus rex?" After Grady's interruption, Lowery Cruthers replied. "Oh yeah, the Indominus rex... Last time we checked he is contained again in a highly secure paddock." "Highly secured paddock? I hope she doesn't escape again." After Owen said that, his words seemingly became true after Vivian Krill immediately yelled. "We found 10 dead guards at the isolated Indominus rex paddock! We got her escaping again!" The words of Vivian immediately placed all the workers there in jeopardy and panic. "She escaped? Oh dear, what could possibly be a problem?" Jack replies. "That thing can make itself disappear, Jack. It can also hide her heat signature as well as detect heat signature. And the security cameras haven't been watched all night somehow, and now, that thing can be anywhere!" Grady replied to Jack in a serious and angry way. "Grady, calm down. We might have this kind of situation, but...." Dearing tried to calm Grady down, but Jack interrupted. "I assume that this thing isn't as tough as the Skull Island creatures. The dinosaurs of Skull Island were already surviving in the wild for centuries while I assume that this Indominus rex thing only got around for a day." "He's probably right. But, this thing isn't as harmless as it seems to be!" Lowery said with a high tone. "Then how are we going to find it? We don't even know where is Mr. Masrani! If he dies, we'll be doomed for sure! Lucky he survived that helicopter crash." Vivian spoke to Lowery in a similar tone. Meanwhile, in the T. rex Kingdom attraction... The attraction which features Rexy, the T. rex that has gone well like any other attractions, save for the Skull Island area, where more visitors were there. Like everytime, Rexy was fed with goats. However, this time, something happened while at the same time, in the Skull Island area, a big paddock that should be filled with its inhabitant, is somehow, gone. At the Kingdom, like everytime Rexy is treated, a flare is thrown to attract her and a goat will be given to her for food. But this time, something happened. When the flare was thrown and the goat was served, Rexy didn't come there for around 5 minutes. ''"Umm... Seems like Rexy is a little shy there, fellows... Let's just cheer her up by screaming her name!" ''After the announcer's saying, the crowds began to scream Rexy's name all over, louder and louder. But after some seconds, what they get, is an otherworldy roar, which lends the whole crowd in silence. And then, a massive footstep sound is heard, and a gigantic beast came out of the woods. The beast sends the crowd in awe, shock, and fear. The beast, is the Vastatosaurus rex, and he has Rexy's head devoured by himself. After the V. rex spots the crowd, he began to roar, and the crowd tried to escape from the exhibit. However, the V. rex sees all of them as extra food, and began to charge at the log viewing area, and rams it, effectively destroying it. The V. rex began to eat all the crowds, but when he is going to eat the remaining people, he heard another roar from another creature. The V. rex began to search the source of the sound. Unknown to him, the roar actually originated from the hybrid of Jurassic World, Indominus rex. V. rex walks around the source of the sound. But he can't see or sense anything. While the V. rex tries to find the source of the sound, the Indominus rex toys with the V. rex. She cracks several branches, and only annoyed the V. rex. I. rex, however, didn't know who is she toying with. The I. rex began to approach the Skull Island creature, with a thought that her "prey" is easy to be taken down. Without any further due, Indominus rex quickly launches an ambush at V. rex with her claws aimed at his head, but the V. rex quickly rams the Indominus rex after spotted her. The I. rex falls down and quickly roars at her new enemy. But to her surprise, she realized that this V. rex is bigger than her. The V. rex roared at her while the I. rex tried to slash V. rex's head with her claws. It hits, but the V. rex's bulky armor protected him from the attack. V. rex bites I. rex's neck, but in retaliation, I. rex slashed the V. rex's leg, distracting him. After being freed from the bite, the I. rex bites V. rex's hand, giving him great pain. However, V. rex spins around and whacked her with his tail, freeing himself from the bite in process. V. rex proceeds to ram I. rex and directs her to the exit of the T. rex Kingdom. Both of the predators then got out of the T. rex Kingdom after V. rex rammed I. rex out of the attraction. The I. rex gets enraged and slashes his torso area, sending the Ravager-Lizard-King to the ground. However, the V. rex quickly recovers and bit I. rex's jaws, which surprises I. rex. The I. rex counters it by once more slashing V. rex's head. But this time, it hits the unarmored part of the head. The V. rex, however, keeps biting I. rex and throws her to a gift shop near the T. rex Kingdom. When V. rex tries to approach I. rex, he sees that the white beast is gone. The I. rex has simply escaped from V. rex's sight. The V. rex then tries to search for the I. rex while eating several humans. The I. rex reappeared and ambushed V. rex by biting his back. V. rex tried to break free of the bite, but he began to feel the pain, and tries to bite I. rex. The white beast then lets V. rex go and tries to slash his abdomen, but the V. rex bites his wrists. The I. rex tried to let herself go by constantly slashing V. rex's back until it bleeds, until the V. rex lets go of it, but he whacked I. rex's legs with his tail in process, knocking her down. The I. rex gives V. rex a roar and runs away. The V. rex didn't know that it is actually a trap. V. rex pursued her, but his speed isn't as good as the white beast's. The I. rex began to set her trap by changing her direction, but that is failed because the V. rex jumps and smashed her legs, sending her roaring in pain. In rage, I. rex bashes V. rex's head with her own head, letting herself go and bites his neck. The V. rex struggles to hold the pain while trying to attack I. rex, but the I. rex keeps giving him the pain by also slashing his stomach. The V. rex finally manages to attack I. rex by raising his head, letting himself free in process and throws her away by pushing his neck in a "lifting" way. The I. rex then gets up while looking at her wounds, and her opponent's. The V. rex began to roar in rage at I. rex, and charges at her. I. rex tries to avoid it, but she got bitten in the chest by V. rex. V. rex then uses this advantage by pushing her into the Main Street, by bursting out of the Samsung Innovation Center, and to the Main Street. Their bursting surprises many people, which sent them running around while the titans continue to battle. The V. rex began to pull some chunks of flesh from I. rex, but the I. rex tries to hold the pain and slashes V. rex's neck, and a little stream of blood began to fall. The V. rex lets the I. rex go, but this only enrages him furtherly. The I. rex stands her ground while waiting for the V. rex to attack. Instead, the V. rex goes into a "circle of death" formation with the I. rex. The I. rex predicted that the V. rex will charge first with her intelligence. And it comes true. The V. rex charges at I. rex, and I. rex delivers a combination of tail attack that distracts him, then a slash to the face, and a bite to the back while evading all of V. rex's attack with grace. The V. rex roars in pain and he tries to snag I. rex away. Finally, the V. rex managed to do so by ramming her to a building next to her. The V. rex then bites I. rex's neck several times until it bleeds out. But the I. rex won't surrender. She swings her head and knocks V. rex away. The V. rex continues to attack I. rex by whacking her with his tail, then bashing her with his head, and rams her to a restaurant. After that, the V. rex lets the I. rex fell apart. The V. rex checks if the I. rex is dead or no by stomping her body with several claws on his feet. However, the V. rex isn't as intelligent as the I. rex. The V. rex thinks that she is dead and walks away while people there were injured accidentally by the battle. And unexpectedly, the I. rex is still alive, and she only looks dead by pretending to. I. rex then viciously mauls V. rex's body with her claws. The V. rex didnt expect such counter attack and tries to get her away once more. However, the V. rex is too weakened to fight back, but he still uses his greater strength to fight I. rex back. The V. rex managed to snag I. rex off and gives a hard bite to her back with his remaining strength. However, the I. rex somehow tried to move him closer to the Jurassic World Lagoon. She knows how to actually finish the V. rex, by using the Mosasaurus, which nearly killed her previously. The V. rex begins to bite harder and lets the I. rex go. The I. rex however, pretends that she is dying once more, and the V. rex roars as if he's already winning. However, the I. rex sees an opportunity in this, and with her last strength, she blinds the V. rex's eyes with her claws and rammed her into the Jurassic World Lagoon. The V. rex didn't expect that and in shock, he tries to get to the surface back, but his blinded eyes can't really make him do anything. And from the deep waters, the Mosasaurus of the Lagoon came, and devours the evolved T. rex while bursting out of the water. And then, the aquatic titan dives back to the Lagoon with Skull Island's largest terrestrial predator in stomach. Finally, the I. rex roared in victory. But her story of the battle has not ended yet. When she turns back, she saw many mercenaries, armed with many guns, led by Owen Grady, along with Jack Driscoll. ''"(through Microphone) So, you escaped again and just killed a new big-ass dino? You motherf...." ''Before Grady can finish his words, the I. rex escapes the mercenaries quickly by preparing her camouflage even before the mercenaries came. However, the mercenaries opened fire and some of the bullets hit the untamable king. Neverthless, I. rex managed to escape, with heavy injuries, mostly from the Skull Island predator. And she is gone, and never to be found. Experts' Opinion While the V. rex is much more experienced due to his times in Skull Island, as well as better evolutionary traits, as well as senses and strength, he is rendered obsolete by I. rex's much better arsenal and abilities, such as faster, possessing claws that can heavily injure even the toughest dinosaur. Not just that, I. rex's smartness allows her to win the battle against the Ravager-Lizard-King. Also add the fact that I. rex is able to hide her thermal signature and detect thermal signatures, and can camouflage herself. Category:Blog posts